Dawn of Twilight
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Post "Holding A Heart". Bella and Edward come to terms with Kendell's death. Reviews are welcome.
1. Dead Heartbeat

12-20-2055

Bella's p.o.v

You knock on heaven's door then black out. Unconscious, you seek shelter in the arms of a savior. You encounter everlasting peace on the other side of the great divide.

In this twilight, where is your long awaited miracle? Mother Mary discusses with you the things that I never said out loud. It is too late for you to know how much you

have made me proud. A shroud, dark cloud of mystery now surrounds what could've should've would've been. I enter your sanctuary, the cemetery. Long gone are the

days when the night can be merry because you are dead. I imagine cherry blossoms falling down on your head. There is only one direction to go by which is up with the

birds. May angels lead you there to the finish line. They carry your body in their arms to a castle in the sky. Breathing outside earth's atmosphere, you lack nothing in the

afterlife. I miss you so please comeback to me soon.


	2. Ephemeral life

Date: 12-21-2055

Edward's p.o.v

Angel of death, take in one more breath of life. Youth is a fleeting glory for this Lily of the valley, Rose of Sharon. Going downhill things such as wealth and health head

south of the border. Drifting father away, words falter in the presence and absence of dying beauty. Sweet vanity, the heart of a newborn kitty. A little bitty baby is torn

out of the arms of love at dawn's first early light. Caught up with the wind, become one with the night and heavenly father.


	3. Awash and Adrift

Date: 12-24-2055

Renesmee's p.o.v

Good morning, Good mourning

Ready made beautiful disaster

Infinite sorrow touches the soul

Evening sun erase the footsteps of a life gone too soon

First cut is the deepest

Over and Over again

Escape elsewhere

Venus drown underwater

Expect nothing in return for labor

Rocky road of life


	4. Twin Soul

Date: 12-25-2055

Destiny's p.o.v

Sticks and stones break your bones

Emotions give way to the dark abyss

Not now but soon, goodnight moon

Sympathy pulls at my heartstrings

I am here for you

Today, tomorrow and forevermore

I will comfort and support you

Victory is yours and mine

Everyday I can't stop thinking about you


	5. Hush Hush

Date: 12-28-2055

Angel's p.o.v

After the fireworks end, seek shelter elsewhere.

Tired, hide underneath the bed sheets and covers.

Omnipresent, Eden appears to be the only friend

left in the world at the moment. Lights off, say

goodbye to yesterday's drama. Pray for these cloudy gray

skies to go away. A ray of sunlight chases off this

delicate fray, unfortunate disarray. Lost too deep

in a peaceful sleep, black sheep weep nomore. Longing

to disappear, don't fear death so called a coma.


	6. Elsewhere Spirit

Date: 12-31-2055

Bella's p.o.v

Caught somewhere between reality and fantasy, on the otherside of the great divide. New moon rising, spirit of elsewhere. The restless traveler, be easy like Sunday morning. A winter's tale, Narnia is stuck at a crossroads. These new horizons recapture previous lost missed moments. A thousand miles away from home, Vienna, enjoy this road trip. Enjoy this calmness before the storm, laugh now and weep later on. Lovable ghost, early morning bird, rabbit heart.


	7. Ashes of Yesterday

Date: 1-10-2056

Edward's p.o.v

Life is a road trip, endless odyssey of the mind. Ashes of yesterday, vanilla skies taste like chocolate candy. Echoes and shadows follow in the footsteps of the deceased. Northern lights reign over me and memories over flood my mind. Only time will tell I love you, my constant companion, I need you now.


	8. Reminiscence

Date:1-16-2056

Bella's p.o.v

Another year without you

Universal loss

Running up that hill again

One more memorable heartfelt tribute

Repetitive morning mourning ritual

A constant harsh reminder of what could've should've would've been

Frozen in time are our memories

Touch, catch then release my spirit

Epic legendary tragic hero

Run off into the sunset and never look back

God bless the broken road

Laid to rest underground

Our final farewell

Walking a thin line between life and death


	9. Tear jerker

Date: 2-12-2056

Kendell's p.o.v

Man on fire

Yahweh will provide the bread and water

Self sacrifice is the solution for every fallen star, every war that is fought

Take back the night, but don't forsake this holy ground

Ice cold soft hands

Catch and release several doves, old past loves

Inconsolable mourner

Sacred sacrilege

Meaningful biblical life lessons

Imagine a world without curse words

Dear divinity

Need you now

Inner strength and peace

Glee

Hug me

Til the world ends


End file.
